MC: We're going to Duel Academy
by Drago3511
Summary: After getting back from his trip to the parralel world of MAR, Sean went to work making the Duel Transer. Now he, Lucas, and Doran are heading to Duel Academy. What kind of trouble could happen? SeanxAlexis LucasxBlair
1. Arrival of the Warriors and a Spirit

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the Multiverse Trio and my new Duel Transers. Please enjoy the fic.

"Speech"

*Duel Spirit speech*

**-Duel Transer speech-**

* * *

><p><strong>(Sean POV)<strong>

I was finishing up a recent project that's been in the works for a few weeks now, ever since I discovered a new universe. All I had to do was make a minor tweak or two… then I heard a series of explosions coming from the living room of my pocket dimension. So out of much annoyance, I got up to check out the living room, to see Pandora in its PF124: Hatred, about 20 holes in the wall, and a broken TV.

"Doran, care to explain?"

"I couldn't find the remote and I was mad at the TV for being stuck on the nature channel." I wasn't even going to justify that with a proper answer. So, I just took a deep breath, exhaled, and stared at Doran.

"What have I told you about the walls and TV about 50 times already?"

He scratched his chin and looked at me questionably, "The walls can repair themselves but the TV can't?" As a response, the holes in the wall started shrinking, fixing themselves on the spot. The TV however, was still a broken, shattered, smoldering mess.

"Don't worry; I'll fix the TV Sean." Doran said, and then he clapped his hands together and touched the floor in front of the TV. Electricity seemed to spark towards the broken appliance and the TV started to glow, after a bit it fixed itself completely.

"Doran, how did you-?"

"Alchemy."

"What?"

"Nothing!"

Okay then, after the five seconds of awkward silence, Lucas came downstairs from doing who knows what, and grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl on the coffee table.

"Hey, did I miss the explosions today?" He asked, before taking a bite out of the apple.

"Yeah, but I'm glad you're both here. Now I can unveil what I've been working on for the past few weeks!" I ran back to my room real quick, took the top sheet from my bed, and placed it over my device, before picking it up and bringing it back to the guys.

"What I'm about to show you may shock you, excite you, and maybe even stupefy you! Boys, I present to you, the Duel Transer!" I yanked off the sheet and both Doran and Lucas looked at it, it basically looked like a Nerf DSi case, crappily taped to a piece of cardboard in the shape of a wrist gauntlet, looked like a 2nd grader built it.

"What. The. Effing Hell?" Was Lucas' remark. I figured instead of explaining it to them, might as well just show them.

I placed the piece of crap on my wrist and placed it up to my face, "Duel Transer voice command activate, Code: Solo."

**-Voice command acknowledged, welcome Sean Sky-Uchiha-** Came a computerized, female voice from the device. "Deactivate camouflage mode." **-Deactivating sequence initiated-** The piece of crap started to glow and the form of it started to shift. When the glowing died down, it looked like a white, stone Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Disk.

"Activate personalization sequence."

**-Activating now-** The Duel Disk started to glow again, this time a nice crimson color, and the details of the device appeared. To put the description short, imagine the Season 4 GX Duel Disk with the red outline and black instead of light gray for the body, with a fire kanji on the giant blue LP meter.

**–Personalization sequence complete-** Doran and Lucas just stared at me, then my duel disk, then back to me.

"How did you even build that?" Doran asked, amazed.

"I secretly tinker with things here and there." I explained. I looked down at my duel disk and spoke a new command, "Activate Transer mode."

**-Activating-** The duel disk mode shifted into a new design, kinda like the Zexal duel disk/computer, with an extra card channel, camera, and USB port.

–**Transer mode active-** After that was done I took out a USB drive and an SD Card. I inserted the card into the flash drive and Lucas raised his hand, reason unknown.

"Yes Lucas?" I asked.

"Why is there a USB port, and why the flash drive?"

"Okay, you know how each adventure we've had, I always took pictures of our friends, their weapons, and different places and monsters?" I just got a nod from him in response.

"Okay, well the USB port and camera scanner are used to convert stuff like that into data, which we can convert into CARD data, which can be written onto blank cards, which the Duel Transer has 50 of installed, or overwrite the data on old or useless cards that we don't want." I explained. Their heads tilted to the side in confusion, then I smacked my face.

"Maybe I should just show you."

I inserted the flash drive into the USB port and the screen of the transer lit up and many pictures of our friends showed up on the screen, I picked the one that I had of Dante and spoke to the transer, "Convert picture into card data."

**-Conversion process initiated-** The picture pixilated on the screen and the pixilation turned into a swirl of data, which slowly re-constructed itself into a Duel Monsters card.

**–Demon Hunter – Dante, data converted- **

"Convert data onto blank card." I told my device.

**–Card creation process initiated-** The card picture pixilated again, but this time, instead of reconstructing on the screen, it popped out of my Duel Transer like a Pop-Tart.

"That's pretty much it." I said. I grabbed the Dante Card and gave it to Doran, "Don't ask, you'll need it more than I will."

I walked back to my room and grabbed two spare flash drives with the pictures stored in them, walked back out, and gave them to Lucas and Doran. "You guys better make this quick, cuz we're going to Duel Academy."

"But we each have at least two cards from 5D's, Zexal, and cards that some of the main characters use in GX." Lucas said.

"Duh, why do you think I even bothered to MAKE these things?" I tossed two other Transers to Doran and Lucas.

"We're leaving in five minutes, be prepared!" I told them.

* * *

><p><strong>(5 minutes later)<strong>

I met up with the guys again in front of the door to my pocket dimension, "You guys all set?" I asked them. They both nodded and then I turned to face the door. I clapped my hands together and pulled them about two inches apart, forming a mini energy key. I inserted it into the keyhole of the door, turned it, then the door disintegrated into light.

"Alright guys, let's go." I said before walking into the light. I remember when we first did this, Doran and Lucas barreled through me into the portal. Anyway, after Doran and Lucas followed me into the door, we showed up behind a building, connecting to an alleyway, and following that to what looks like the center of Domino City. I looked at the clock sticking up out of the ground in the middle of the area, 11:23.

"Alright guys, this is about an hour or so before Jaden would get here. Now remember, we have to act casual, we can't risk drawing suspicion to ourselves. We have to act like we don't know anything." I told them.

"We know, we go over this like, every time we come to a different universe. Relax will you, we've done alright so far." Doran said, which kinda relaxed me, considering he was right.

We headed for the Duel Academy registration, but I stopped for a second and turned to Lucas. "Dude, you need to hack the database so that we'll be registered as citizens of Domino City."

"On it." Lucas said. He pulled out a scouter-like device and started moving his fingers like he was on a computer, keyboard, mouse and all. After three minutes, he put the device away and gave me a thumbs up. Then we started running back to the building where the registrations were being held.

"There it is guys, just up ahead!" I shouted to them. But when we got closer, I saw a couple of guys dressed in blue bullying a kid.

"C'mon dork-wad, give us the card!" Blue 1 demanded.

"Yeah, someone like you doesn't deserve a rare card like that." Blue 2 told him.

"But, my sister gave me this card." The kid said. I couldn't just stand there and do nothing, I have to help him! I rushed over there and stood in between the kid and the blue guys.

"Stop!" I told the guys in blue.

"And what if we don't?" Blue one asked me. Haven't really thought about that... IDEA!

"I'll challenge you both to a duel, two-on-one!"

They both just stared at me and laughed, "Alright, if you seriously want to be beat. We accept your challenge." They both got out their duel disks and my Duel Transer was already in duel disk mode.

"Let's duel!"

**(My LP: 4000) (Blue 1 / 2 LP: 4000)**

"I'll start off first!" I said as I drew a card. (My hand: Contact the Reaper, Meister – Death The Kid, Maverick Hunter – Zero, Search The Scrapyard, Multiverse Warrior – S, Holy Knight – Nero)

"I think I'll start out by summoning Maverick Hunter – Zero, in attack mode!" I threw the card on my duel disk, and Zero materialized on the field, but for some reason he was missing his Z Saber, that's probably why it was a separate card when it was created. (Level: 4 EARTH Machine ATK: 1700 DEF: 1400) "Then I'll play two cards face down and end my turn."

"Alright, then it's my turn, I draw." Blue 1 said. He looked through his hand, and pulled out a single card. "I summon my Gearfried the Iron Knight in attack mode!" (Level: 4 EARTH Warrior ATK: 1800 DEF 1600) The metallic Iron knight stood in front of me, ready for a fight.

"Now I think I'll go!" Blue 2 said. He drew his card and summoned it to the field, "I summon Gazelle The King of Mythical Beasts in attack mode!" A huge brown lion with an even darker brown mane and a horn was summoned to the field. (Level: 4 EARTH Beast ATK: 1500 DEF 1200)

"Next, I activate the Spell Card: Horn of the Unicorn! It gives my Gazelle an extra 700 attack and defense points!" The horn on the lion's head turned gold with spiral designs on it. (ATK: 2200 DEF: 1900)

"Now Gazelle, destroy that Maverick Hunter! Savage Slash!" The lion leapt up and clawed right through Zero, destroying him… but that's just what I wanted him to do.

**(My LP: 3500)**

"Thanks for that, you activated my Trap: Contact the Reaper!" My face down card flipped up, revealing a picture of Lord Death and Death the Kid.

"Thanks to this card, if a monster on my side of the field was destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon one 'Lord Death' or 'Meister – Death the Kid' from my hand to the field in defense mode! So come on out Kid!" I yelled, as I threw the card sideways on my Duel Disk and Kid appeared kneeling on the card with his arms crossed, guns in hand. (Level: 4 DARK Warrior ATK: 1700 DEF: 1300)

"But now I can also activate my other Trap Card: Search the Scrapyard!" My second card flipped up, revealing a metal wasteland.

"Thanks to this card, if a Machine-Type monster was destroyed this turn and sent to the Graveyard, I can bring it back to the field, but with half its original attack points." Zero than came back to the field. (ATK: 850) "Fine, I end my turn." Blue 2 said.

"Alright, my move. I draw!" I shouted and pulled the card from my deck. (My hand: Multiverse Warrior – S, Holy Knight – Nero, Rekkoha) 'Alright!'

"I'll start by playing the Spell Card: Rekkoha! When Zero is on the field, I can destroy one Spell or Trap card on the field. So I choose, Horn of the Unicorn!" The card went into effect. Zero got into his regular stance, charging up his buster. Then he raised it into the air and slammed it on the ground yelling out the move, "Rekkoha!"

A large pillar of energy surrounded Gazelle and destroyed the golden horn atop its head. (ATK: 1500 DEF: 1200)

"Next up, I sacrifice my Maverick Hunter in order to summon my Holy Knight – Nero!" Zero's form went up in a swirl of light and was replaced by Nero, but without Red Queen or Blue Rose. 'Ha, this is ironic. One character voiced by Johnny Yong Bosh was discarded to summon another one.' (Level: 5 DARK Warrior ATK: 2200 DEF: 1600)

"Now I activate Nero's special ability. When he's summoned to the field, I can add one Demon Hunting Sword- Red Queen, Demon Hunting Sword- Yamato, or one Firearm – Blue Rose from my deck to my hand! I choose Red Queen and equip it to Nero!" I pulled the card from the middle of my deck and placed it in the card slot. Then it materialized and equipped to Nero.

"This card gives Nero an extra 600 attack points, just so you know." (ATK: 2800) "Next I switch Death the Kid into attack mode. Now Nero, take out that Iron Knight! Ex-Streak!" Nero revved up the Red Queen blade and slashed through the monster with the heated blade, destroying it.

**(Blue 1 / 2 LP: 3000)**

"But I'm not done yet, now Kid, attack Gazelle with Reaper Shot!" Kid pulled up his right hand and pulled the trigger of the gun, shooting a pink-purple energy blast through it and destroying the lion.

**(Blue 1 / 2 LP: 2800)**

"And thanks to Kid's special ability, if he destroys a monster in battle he can attack twice per turn." Kid then lifted his left arm and shot both guns at the two guys in blue.

**(Blue 1 / 2 LP: 1100) **

"With that, I'll end my turn." The guys in blue gritted their teeth and the first one drew a card and smiled.

"I summon my Vorse Raider in attack mode!" A tall demonic creature wearing black and green with purple gem orbs and a silver spiked helmed and a double bladed lance thing was brought to the field. (Level: 4 DARK Beast-Warrior ATK: 1900 DEF: 1200)

"Vorse Raider, take out that stupid Meister! Bladed Rage!" The monster charged at DTK and cleaved him in two, destroying him.

**(My LP: 3300)**

"I'll end my turn there." Blue 1 said. Then Blue 2 drew a card and played a face down monster.

"My turn again, I draw!" I looked at the card I just pulled, this is perfect. "Alright, first up… I summon my Multiverse Warrior – S in attack mode!"

A carbon copy of me was summoned to the field, only his clothing was different. He was wearing a gray sports jacket with the kanji for 'fire' on his back in red, a single fingerless mesh glove on his right hand, a silver ring that looked like a wolf was on his left index finger, he wore baggy black sweatpants, and grey combat boots. (Level: 4 FIRE ATK: 1700 DEF: 1900)

"Kid, even if you beat my Vorse Raider, you still couldn't finish the duel because of my partner's face down card." Blue 1 said.

"Oh, but I can. And the card in my hand will help me do just that! I activate the Spell Card: Pass on the Power!" I played the card and it revealed a picture with me, Doran, Lucas and a ton of Devil Arms.

"When I have a card with 'Multiverse Warrior' in its name on the field, I can take one 'Devil Arm' that can only be equipped to it from my deck and add it to my hand. So I choose Devil Arm – Gilgamesh! Then I'll equip it to my Multiverse Warrior!" A set of metallic gauntlets and greaves formed on my copy and a metal visor slipped over his mouth.

"This raises my monster's attack points by 800 and he can now inflict piercing damage!" I shouted, causing the Blues to go wide-eyed. (ATK: 2500)

"Now Multiverse Warrior, attack his face down monster with Shock!" My copy ran over to the face down card and completely demolished it by driving his fist through it, revealing it to be the Giant Soldier of Stone. (DEF: 2000) The stone soldier was devastated and destroyed.

**(Blue 1 / 2 LP: 600)**

"Now Nero, finish this by taking down Vorse Raider with Double Down!" Once again, Nero revved Red Queen. But this time, he jumped into the air and slammed the strengthened blade tip first into Vorse Raider's skull and split him down the middle.

**(Blue 1 / 2 LP: 0)** All the holograms disappeared and the guys in blue fell down on their butts before scrambling to get up and ran away like a bunch of little kids. I looked over to the kid who was being picked on and knelt down to him.

"Those guys won't bother you again." I said with a smile. The kid looked at me and a huge goofy grin spread across his face before he handed me a card, the same card those guys in blue wanted.

"What, but I can't take this. It belongs to you." I said tying to give it back to him.

"No mister, keep it. It's what my sister would want. Besides, I can tell that it will help you out more than it would me." I only smiled at the kid and accepted the card.

"Okay then, you should get going now." The kid only nodded and started running off in the direction Lucas, Doran and I came, waving back to me.

I looked down at the card and saw a man wrapped in shadows and the card was called, "The Lord of Gluttony." Then my Duel Transer started going crazy.

**–Lost Card data detected, please insert into Transer-** I only complied and slid the card into the slot, watching the screen pull apart the card and start reforming it with a new picture. It looked like a guy with grey-purple skin wearing a purple mask, and was decked out in leather. He even had claws, a tail, two guns, and a third eye in the center of his head, an extra opening for it in the mask.

The title of the card read, "Beelzemon." I said. The card was then produced from the Transer and I took it in my hand. The strange thing that happened next was that the card itself started glowing. The next thing I know, a giant see-through version of Beelzemon was standing before me.

*It's about time kid, I've been waiting for you.*

* * *

><p>So there's my first chapter and my first peice of work to ever hit over 3000 words! Not much an accomplishment for a lot of you, but it makes me happy. Please review and no flames!<p> 


	2. First Exam: Bring Forth the Storm

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the Multiverse Trio and my new Duel Transers. Please enjoy the fic.

"Speech"

*Duel Spirit speech*

**-Duel Transer speech-**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously on We're Going to Duel Academy:<strong>

_I looked down at the card and saw a man wrapped in shadows and the card was called, "The Lord of Gluttony."_

_Then my Duel Transer started going crazy. **–Lost Card data detected, please insert into Transer-** I only complied and slid the card into the slot, watching the screen pull apart the card and start reforming it with a new picture._

_It looked like a guy with grey-purple skin wearing a purple mask, and was decked out in leather. He even had claws, a tail, two guns, and a third eye in the center of his head, an extra opening for it in the mask._

_The title of the card read, "Beelzemon." I said._

_The card was then produced from the Transer and I took it in my hand. The strange thing that happened next was that the card itself started glowing. The next thing I know, a giant see-through version of Beelzemon was standing before me._

_*It's about time kid, I've been waiting for you.*_

* * *

><p><strong>Now: (Sean POV)<strong>

"What do you mean? You've been waiting for me?" I asked the transparent figure of the Mega Level Digimon. The ghostly figure of the Demon Lord glared down at me and pointed a clawed finger at the card in my hand.

*What I mean is, I've been in a dormant state for as long as I can remember inside that card. I've been waiting for my rightful partner to claim that card and release my spirit. Now I'm stuck with you, and vice versa. We're partners now, Kid.* I looked at Beelzemon wide-eyed for a moment... and then a smirked made it's way across my face.

"Well then, consider us a team!" I exclaimed with a determined look on my face. He nodded and grined, showing his fangs. Beelzemon then glowed and turned into a sphere of purple light, right before retreating back to the card. I glanced down at the card for another second before slipping it into my deck. I then turned around to see Lucas and Doran, wide-eyed.

Apparently, they saw the entire thing.

"Um, you guys saw that too?" I asked hesitantly. All they did was nod their heads for a moment before coming back to their senses.

"So, that whole ghostly Digimon thing... that happened?" Lucas asked, slightly dumbfounded. I nodded my head for a moment before turning around the way I was facing before.

"Come on guys, we've got an exam to take!"

So all three of us headed off for the building that was holding the Duel Academy entrance exams, where we knew we would be in for another long adventure.

* * *

><p><strong>(Lucas POV)<strong>

When we finally reached the building where the entrance exams were being held, we had to fill out an application and complete a written test first. It was all about the game of Duel Monsters. Monsters, effects, traps, spells, etcetera. Sean, Doran, and I all passed the written test with flying colors.

While we were in there, I was able to locate Bastion and Syrus almost immediately. How can you not with hair like that? Anyway, after we finished the test, all the applicants were brought to the dueling arena. There were six smaller dueling areas withing the masive arena.

"This'll be a walk in the park. Those proctors will be using ballanced decks to try and pressure us, but we'll beat them easily." Sean exclaimed, placing a hand on my shoulder. I nodded and was about to take my seat when all of a sudden...

"**Would Student Applicant, Lucas Typhoon,**** please make your way to Test Arena A.**"

"Looks like you're up first buddy." Sean said. I grinned and gave him a thumbs up. He returned the jesture, as did Doran.

"Don't worry guys, I won't beat the proctor too bad!" I then made my way down the stairs and into a room with a platform labeled "A" waiting for me.

"Alright then, it's showtime!" I stepped onto the platform, making last minute tweaks to my deck. I was going for a deck that revolved half around Dragon-types, and half around these new cards that we got from the Duel Transer. So 30-30.

I slid my deck into my Duel Transer and activated my Duel Disk mode. It looked like a standard Duel Academy Duel Disk from Season 4, expect the colored stripe was orange. Just as that happened, I was lifted into the arena. My opponent was a generic Duel Academy proctor. Purple coat, sunglasses, beard and all.

"Welcome Applicant Lucas Typhoon. I shall be your opponent in this duel to see if you have what it takes to join the prestigious Duel Academy." The proctor raised his Duel Disk and activated it, flashing his holographic Life Points at 4000. I repeated the motion and flashed my own Life Points.

**(My LP: 4000) (Proctor's LP: 4000)**

"Let's duel!"

"Class is in session! I draw!" The proctor took his card from his deck and placed it into his hand for a total of six cards. Then he took out two from his hand.

"I'll begin by playing Giant Soldier of Stone in defense mode!" A giant stone golem with stone swords appeared on a card, but it was crouching with it's arms crossed in front of it's chest. (Level: 3 EARTH Rock ATK: 1300/DEF: 2000)

"Then I'll place one card face down and end my turn." He slid the other card into his Duel Disk and a giant hologram of a card with it's back facing up appeared.

"Alright then, looks like I'm up. My move!" I drew the card from it's place in my Duel Disk and added it to my hand. (My hand: Spear Dragon, Multiverse Warrior - L, Giant Trunade, Magical Mallet, Masked Dragon, Baby Dragon.)

"First, I'll play Magical Mallet! This card allows me to shuffle any amount of cards from my hand back into my deck and re-draw the same number of cards." I took Baby Dragon and Spear Dragon and put them back into my deck. My Duel Disk re-shuffled my entire deck and the top two cards popped out. I took them and added them to my hand. (My new hand: Multiverse Warrior - L, Giant Trunade, Masked Dragon, The Flute of Summoning Dragon, Storm Scythe of Dragon) I took two cards from my hand and set them down one at a time.

"I think I'll summon Multiverse Warrior - L in attack mode!" I played the card and a hologram appeared that looked exactly like me, only he was wearing an ornge and balck short sleeved jumpsuit with black decals and black boots. He also had gold-orange rings around his wrists. (Level: 4 LIGHT Warrior ATK: 1700/DEF: 1900) I could hear murmers from some of the people in the arena about the uncanny resemblance between myself and the card.

"Next, I'll activate my monster's special ability! When it's successfully normal summoned to the field, I can destroy one of your Spell or Trap cards on the field. Since you only have one, I think that should be my target." I smirked as my double sharged up lightning in it's hands and shot it at the card, flipping it up to reveal that it was Metalmorph, only for it to shatter into data bits. The proctor seemd shocked at what just happened, but I wasn't done yet.

"Now, I play Storm Scythe of Dragon, and I'll equip it to my Multiverse Warrior!" A storm cloud appeared above MWL and purple lightning cackled around it. Then a purple schyte dropped down from it and MWL caught it in one hand, spinning it around like a master. He then stopped it and slammed the scythe on the ground. It was a purple scythe that had an ivory blade that looked like a dragon's head because of the shape and the ebony decal in the blade that looked like a dragon's eye. There was even a purple dragon wing sticking out of the back of the scythe. (MWL ATK: 1700 - 2400)

"This card can only be equipped to Fiend and Warrior type monsters and it boosts their attack points by 700. But if it's equipped to my Multiverse Warrior, it gets an added effect." My words seemed to peak the proctor's interest.

"And what kind of effect might that be?" He asked in a proffessional manner. This caused me to smirk again.

"When my Multiverse Warrior destroys a monster and sends it to the Graveyard, it inflicts 500 points of direct damage to the destroyed monster's owner!" This caused a look of shock to appear on the proctor's face, although you couldn't see it in his eyes because of the sunglasses. But you could see his mouth hanging open.

"Go, Multiverse Warrior - L, destroy his Stone Soldier with Thundering Slash!" MWL jumped up into the air and raised the scythe above his head. When he got within a few feet of the proctor's monster, he brought down the scythe in a summersault arc, flipping his whole body in the motion. It cleaved the Stone Soldier in half. MWL landed in front of the monster and leaped back to me. When he re-appeared before me, electricity crackled around the monster and it exploded in a thundering _BOOM_.

**(Proctor's LP: 4000 - 3500)**

"Next I'll place one card face down and end my turn." I stated. I slid my card into the Duel Disk and let the proctor finally have his turn.

"I must admit, I've never seen those cards before. You use them just like the King of Games would. But this duel isn't over yet, it's my move!" The proctor drew another card from his deck and smirked.

"Alright then, I summon Big Shield Gardna in defense mode!" Once again, a card was materialized onto the field sideways, now with a native-American looking man with a large shield in front of him appeared. (Level: 4 EARTH Warrior ATK: 100 DEF: 2600)

"Then I'll place another card face down and end my turn." And another face down card appeared on the field behind his monster.

"Alright, my move." I declared, and drew my next card. (My hand: Giant Trunade, Masked Dragon, Flute of Summoning Dragon, Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV4) There wasn't really anything I could work with at the moment, but I had to do something.

"I'll place one monster face down on the field and end my turn." I placed my card down sideways on the Duel Disk and it materialized on the field.

The proctor didn't seem impressed in the least, but he drew his next card nonetheless.

"Alright. I summon my Giant Rat in attack mode!" A giant white rat with glowing yellow eyes and a skull in its paw made it's way to the field. (Level: 4 EARTH Beast ATK: 1400 DEF: 1450)

"Now, Giant Rat! Attack his facedown monster with Rabid Fury!" The rat launched at my face down card and slashed at it with the claws on it's free paw. My card sliced in three parts and revealed a screaming Masked Dragon. (Level: 3 FIRE Dragon ATK: 1400 DEF: 1100) My monster shattered into data bits, but then I smirked.

"Thanks for that. I knew that you'd target my monster if I didn't have a face down spell or trap card on the field. Now I activate my Dragon's ability! When it's destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon one Dragon-type monster from my deck to the field, as long as it's attack points are 1500 or less."

I pulled out my deck and saw the monster that I needed. I pulled that from my deck and placed my deck back into my Duel Disk.

"So I summon my Armed Dragon LV3!" The tiny yellow and silver dragon materialized onto the field with a smile on it's face. (Level: 3 WIND Dragon ATK: 1200 DEF: 900)

"Why would you summon that monster. It's too weak to attack either of my monsters. Even if you destroyed my Giant Rat with your Warrior, you're still at a huge disadvantage with my Big Shield Gardna... Unless-"

"Unless I just needed him for something better." I finished.

"I end my turn." The proctor stated. I nodded and drew my next card. (My hand: Giant Trunade, Flute of Summoning Dragon, Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV4, Reload)

"Now that it's my Standby Phase, I activate the effect of my Armed Dragon! By sending it to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon my Armed Dragon LV5!" So I took my dragon off of my Duel Disk and put it in the Graveyard slot. Then I reached into my deck and pulled out the upgraded version of my monster and summoned it to the field. The giant red and dark grey dragon looked intimidating, towering over my Multiverse Warrior. (Level: 5 WIND Dragon ATK: 2400 DEF: 1700)

"Now I play my Giant Trunade! It sends all spell and trap cards on the field back to the owner's hands!" So the proctor's face down card flew back to his hand and the Storm Scythe disappeared from MWL.

"Next I'll activate the effect of my Armed Dragon. By sending my Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV4 from my hand to the Graveyard, I can destroy a monster that has less than or equal to the attack points of the discarded monster. And since Horus had 1400 attack points, I'll get rid of your annoying Gardna!" The drills in the Armed Dragon shot out of its body and aimed for the shield holding man. The drills collided with the monster and it exploded, removing it from the playing field.

"Now I'll re-equip my Multiverse Warrior with the Storm Scythe of Dragon, bringing his attack power back to 2400." The scythe returned to my double via the storm cloud that it first appeared in.

"Now I'll have my Warrior attack your Giant Rat! Thundering Slash!" Once again, MWL rushed at the monster and somersaulted in the air, bringing the bladed weapon down in an arc and destroying the rat.

**(Proctor LP: 3500-2500)**

"And don't forget about the added effect of my scythe."

**(Proctor LP: 2500-2000)**

"Very good, you are indeed someone who is worthy of coming to Duel Academy. However, you are not allowed permission unless you can beat me. I activate the effect of my Giant Rat. Since it was destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon one EARTH monster with 1500 or less attack points to the field in attack mode. So I summon my Alligator's Sword!" A reptilian humanoid wearing armor and holding a large scimitar appeared. (Level: 4 EARTH Beast ATK: 1500 DEF: 1200)

"Then I'll just destroy him too, go Armed Dragon LV5! Take out his Alligator with Dragon Drill Impact!" Once again, the drills on the dragon launched off of it and flew toward the reptillian monster, causing it to explode.

**(Proctor LP: 2000-1100)**

"With that done, I'll end my turn and activate the effect of Armed Dragon. Since it destoryed a monster in battle, I can send it to the Graveyard and Special Summon Armed Dragon LV7!"

I pulled the card from my deck and sent the current Dragon to the Graveyard, replacing it with the one from my deck. It looked as if LV5 was growing, it's neck stretched out, more blades and armor covered the head and neck, more drills came out of the body as it grew in size and got down on all four legs. It's tail lengthened and became more metallic, spawning more drills. (Level: 7 WIND Dragon ATK: 2800 DEF: 1000)

The crowd seemed to be impressed with my duel, as I was hearing a lot of applause, especially from Sean and Doran.

"Way to go Sparky, you got 'im on the ropes!" Sean hollered.

"BOOYAH! That's the way Lucas! Teach him not to mess with the Dragons!" Doran practically screamed, doing a terrible Cyborg impression. I chuckled a bit and turned back to the Proctor.

"Pay attention. You may have beaten all my tactics so far, but I have a surprise for you. First I activate Restructer Revolution from my hand, this deals 200 points of damage to you for every card you have in your hand. I count two, so you take 400 points of damage." A holographic image of swords coming out of my cards appeared and stabbed me.

**(My LP: 4000-3600)**

"Next I will summon my Different Dimension Warrior to the field in attack mode." A boy with red hair and techy looking armor materialized on the field. He had a yellow scarf and held a sword in one hand. (Level: 4 EARTH Warrior ATK: 1200 DEF: 1000)

"I'll also activate my Monster Reborn to bring back my Alligator's Sword. Then I'll equip my Alligator with United We Stand. It gains 800 attack points for each face up monster on my field."

**(Alligator's Sword ATK: 1500-3100)**

"Now I'll have my Alligator attack your Armed Dragon with Reptile Slicer!" The Alligator man jumped up and brought it's sword down on my Dragon, cleaving it in two, promptly destroying it.

**(My LP: 3600-3300)**

That's not good. Armed Dragon was one of my best monsters, plus I already threw Horus into the Graveyard.

"Now I'll end my turn by placing a face down."

Dammit! This isn't good. If I attack him with MWL, I'll destroy his D.D. Warrior and win. But if he has a trap card that either cancels battle damage or negates an attack, I'm screwed because MWL will be removed from play. What will I do? No choice but to draw and come up with a plan.

"Alright, I'll draw."

_"I shall help you young Typhoon."_

Huh, who said that?

_"Look in your hand."_

I did as the voice told and I looked at the card I just drew. It was blank. There was no picture, no points, attribute, or anything. Just a plain white card.

_"You, who have mastered the souls of the dragons and the power of electricity, I shall lend you my aid. Just summon me to the field."_

I looked at the card with a little hesitation at first, but I smirked and nodded my head. The card then glowed brightly and revealed something new. It was a golden dragon with white, feathery wing. A bronze helmet covered the top of it's it's skull. It had no legs, but two arms with four claws each.

"Alright proctor man, I summon the Holy Storm Dragon - Arashi!"

I placed the card on my Duel Disk and a bright white cloud appeared on the field, shining with beams of light before it turned into the dragon on the card. (Level:4 LIGHT Dragon ATK: 1800 DEF: 1500)

"If that's all you've got, then you've already lost." The proctor said smugly. I smirked.

"I activate Arashi's special ability! When Arashi is successfully Normal Summoned to the field, all face up spell and trap cards are destroyed! Go, Purifying Thunder!" Arashi opened his mouth and a white bolt of electricity shot up into the air, raining down on United We Stand, bringing Alligator's Sword ATK back down to 1500.

"What?!" The proctor staggered back.

"Next I activate Reload! I can take all the cards in my hand and shuffle them back into my deck, then redraw the same amount of cards. But since I only have one, I better hope to get lucky!" I put my Flute of Summoning Dragon back into my deck and let my Duel Disk shuffle the entire thing. Then a single card popped out of the top of my deck. C'mon cards, don't fail me now!

I pulled the card from the top of my deck and I smirked.

"Looks like it's my lucky day. I activate Mystical Space Typhoon! Now I can destroy that face down card you have!" A spiral vortex appeared and lifted the face down card up, which was Mirror Force, and destroyed it.

"Alright MWL, let's end this! Take out his Alligator's Sword with Dragon Wave!" Purple lightning charged in the scythe blade and my duplicate reared it back and swung it in a horizontal arc, forming a purple energy wave to be launched at Alligator's Sword, promptly destroying it.

**(Proctor's LP: 1100-200)**

"And the extra charge." The Purple lightning struck the proctor, finishing the remnants of his life points.

**(Proctor's LP: 200-0)**

"Class dismissed, Teach." I said. The holograms disappeared and all my cards popped out of my graveyard. I placed all my cards back into my deck and the Proctor walked up to me.

"That was very well played. You show much promise young duelist. Welcome to Duel Academy." He put out his hand and I grasped it in my own, shaking it on my victory.

"Thanks." I said. Then I my platform lowered, bringing me back to the area where I started.

* * *

><p><strong>(Back in the stands)<strong>

"Alright Lucas, way to go!" Sean and Doran congratulated me as I walked back to them. I chuckled and sat down in between my best friends.

"Ah, that was nothing. Although, I'm glad I pulled that MST, otherwise I would have lost." I said. Both Doran and Sean nodded their heads. We noticed that in one of the duel arenas, Syrus was dueling one of the proctors, seemingly having a hard time. I was about to say something when all of a sudden...

**"Would Student Applicant, Doran Paradox, please report to Test Arena C."**

"Well guys, looks like I'm up." Doran said.

"Knock 'em out of the park." Sean said with a smirk. I nodded my head and gave Doran a fist bump.

"Don't worry, I've got this in the bag."

* * *

><p>"And cut. Man, I was having real difficulty coming up with anything good for this chapter. But I'm glad I got it done. What kind of deck will the Proctor use against Doran? What kind of deck will Doran use against the Proctor? Stay tuned for Chapter 3. Until then, see ya!"<p> 


	3. Duel Transer Memo

"Hey everyone, this is just a little update before the next chapter about the Duel Transer."

"So, the Duel Transer was created by Sean Sky-Uchiha to simulate Duel Disks for use in his own universe. He was always fascinated by the Yu-Gi-Oh! anime and how they had the holographic monsters, so he decided to make his own Duel Disks... but with some added features. This is a rundown of all the features of the Duel Transer."

**(Mode 1: Duel Disk)**

"The base form of the Duel Transer. When activated for the first time, it looks like a completely white plaster version of Kaiba Corp's Battle City Duel Disks. Then the personalization function activates. This feature scans your body and mind to find out all your likes, dislikes, and favorite color, and implements that into the customization of the Duel Disk. Sean absolutely loved the GX series, the colors red and black, Japanese culture, and the element of fire. So his Duel Disk took on the form of the Season 4 Academy Duel Disk with a Fire kanji over the Life Point meter."

"Lucas' Duel Disk looks like a standard Duel Academy Duel Disk from Season 4, expect the colored stripe is orange. If you looked closely enough, there is a lightning pattern coursing through the orange outline. Lucas also favored the GX series and loves the color orange, while taking a liking to the electrical element."

"Doran's Duel Disk follows the base of his friends, being a Season 4 Academy Disk, but the body is ivory while the color border was obsidian. Roman numerals surround the Life Point meter, looking like a clock, and the obsidian border had sparkles in it, looking like the cosmos. Doran likes the colors ivory and obsidian, because they represent his favorite aspects: Time and Space."

**(Mode 2: Scanner)**

"The Duel Transer was also meant to store data. Card data, to be precise. With the built in scanner feature, the Multiverse Warriors can scan whatever, and whoever they want. They then take the scanned data and convert it into Card data, which can be overwritten on another card or on a completely blank card."

"The Scanner mode also comes with a USB port to plug in a flash drive or a camera. The Scanner can take any photos or videos and convert a selected part of the image into card data as well."

**(Mode 3: Materialization/Summoning)**

"This mode was meant for battle purposes if the Multiverse Warriors ever ran into trouble and needed backup. They can place any Monster card on the Monster Zone on their Duel Disk and materialize the desired card. They can also do this with Spell and Trap cards as well, depending on the situation."

"This mode can also be used for casual summoning for company or for sparring as well. Or for riding if the monster is large enough."

**(Mode 4: Stealth)**

"The Duel Transer shrinks down into a convenient wrist watch size, compacting it's bulky size, making backpack storage easier, and it also features extra style."

**(Mode 5: Armament)**

"This is like a powered up version of the Materialization mode. The Duel Disk folds in like the Chaos Duel Disk used by Dartz and his underlings. The folded up Duel Disk detaches from the deck holder and is applied to the waist, where a belt loops around the person. The Field Spell zone pops out, where you would insert a Monster card instead. When you do and slide the zone back into place, the Duel Disk calls out:"

_**Suit Up: (Insert monster name here)**_

"Then a suit/armor of the depicted monster forms around the user of the Duel Belt. Two Spell and Trap zones are also available. The one on the right is for Equip cards, and the one on the right is for other Spells and Traps. When an Equip card is inserted into the slot, the Duel Disk calls out:"

_**Equip Ready: (Insert card name here)**_

"When a Spell or Trap is played in the left slot, the Duel Disk calls out:"

**_It's Time For Tricks: (Insert card name here)_**

"Well, that's the rundown on the multiple functions on the Duel Transers. Stay tuned for Chapter 3, later!"


	4. Second Exam: A Glimpse of The Demon Lord

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the Multiverse Trio and my new Duel Transers. Please enjoy the fic.

"Speech"

*Duel Spirit speech*

**-Duel Transer speech-**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously on We're Going to Duel Academy:<strong>

_"Alright MWL, let's end this! Take out his Alligator's Sword with Dragon Wave!" Purple lightning charged in the scythe blade and my duplicate reared it back and swung it in a horizontal arc, forming a purple energy wave to be launched at Alligator's Sword, promptly destroying it._

_**(Proctor's LP: 1100-200)**_

_"And the extra charge." The Purple lightning struck the proctor, finishing the remnants of his life points._

_**(Proctor's LP: 200-0)**_

_"Class dismissed, Teach." I said. The holograms disappeared and all my cards popped out of my graveyard. I placed all my cards back into my deck and the Proctor walked up to me._

_"That was very well played. You show much promise young duelist. Welcome to Duel Academy." He put out his hand and I grasped it in my own, shaking it on my victory._

_"Thanks." I said. Then I my platform lowered, bringing me back to the area where I started._

* * *

><p><em>"Alright Lucas, way to go!" Sean and Doran congratulated me as I walked back to them. I chuckled and sat down in between my best friends.<em>

_"Ah, that was nothing. Although, I'm glad I pulled that MST, otherwise I would have lost." I said. Both Doran and Sean nodded their heads. We noticed that in one of the duel arenas, Syrus was dueling one of the proctors, seemingly having a hard time. I was about to say something when all of a sudden..._

_**"Would Student Applicant, Doran Paradox, please report to Test Arena C."**_

_"Well guys, looks like I'm up." Doran said._

_"Knock 'em out of the park." Sean said with a smirk. I nodded my head and gave Doran a fist bump._

_"Don't worry, I've got this in the bag."_

* * *

><p><strong>Now: (Sean POV)<strong>

After Doran walked away to go start his own duel to get into the Academy, I looked back to Syrus' duel and saw that he won, if only by 300 Life Points remaining, but he still won. His platform lowered back into the ground and I looked down in the stands, Bastion was three seats below Lucas and myself. Once Bastion gets called and is near winning, that's when Jaden will make his appearance. In the meantime, nature calls. I nudged Lucas, who looked back to me.

"What is it?" He asked me.

"Gonna take a leak, if Doran beats his proctor before I get back, let me know how he did it." I told him, which was a lie. I was actually going to sneak away to fix my deck with a few more cards and re-arrange it so that not all the cards I use are brand new. Lucas only sighed at me.

"Fine, but hurry back. I know that you'll want to see him wipe the floor with his proctor." I grinned and got up from my seat, walking into the halls of the Kaiba Dome.

The halls were quite empty, save for the one or two people who would walk by every few minutes who were just finishing their written tests or were coming from or going to the bathroom. I stood outside the entrance to the arena and pulled out my deck from the deck box on the right side of my belt. Sorting through all of my cards that I had in that deck, I realized that I can't use it as it is, seeing as how I have way too many custom cards making up my deck as it is.

"Good thing that I thought this through ahead of time." I muttered to myself. Taking around twenty of my cards out of my deck, I placed those cards in my pocket for a moment, slid my deck back into my deck box, and opened the other deck box on the left side of my belt. There, I looked through the other 60+ cards that I carried with me and smirked, as most of them were pre-existing cards. So I took another twenty cards out from there, carfully selecting which ones to use. Then I put those twenty in my current deck.

I placed the twenty I took out of my deck in with the other miscellaneous cards in my left deck box. Satisfied with what I had, I turned around to go back into the test area, when I bumped into someone, knocking the both of us to the floor.

"Oof!" I exclaimed, falling on my behind. What I failed to notice was that I never closed my right deck box, so my cards fell everywhere next to me.

"Aw man, my cards."

"I'm so sorry, I didn't notice you were there!" i heard a female voice say, most likely the person I bumped into. I looked up and saw one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen in my life. Okay, yes... I tend to fall for girls that I meet pretty easily in my travels in the Multiverse, but can you blame me? The entire Multiverse itself kinda demands this kind of thing happens to me! I don't know why, but it does.

Anyway, this girl had long blonde hair that went down to her mid-back. She was wearing a white Duel Academy blazer with a blue strap and a blue skirt, so she was clearly an Obelisk Blue student. I could swear that I've seen her before somewhere.

"Oh, um... it's fine, really." I got out, standing to my feet. I offered her my hand, which she took. Clasping onto my hand, I lifted her up gently so that she was able to stand up.

"Thanks." She said politely with a smile.

"No problem." I then turned and knelt down to the floor to pick up my scattered cards.

"Oh, let me help you with that. It's my kinda my fault anyway." She excalimed, also kneeling down and helping me retrieve my deck.

"Thank you." With that, we managed to bring my cards back together, each of us holding half of my deck in our hands. We then stood back up to our feet ad turned to face each other again.

"You have some pretty interesting cards, some of which I've never even seen before." She said, looking at a couple of my cards before handing them back to me. I took them in my hands with the others I currently had and shuffled them all back into deck form, making sure they were all alligned propperly before sliding them back into my deck box. And yes, I made sure that it was closed this time.

"Oh, I'm testing them out for Industrial Illusions. They mailed me some cards that they wanted to test out to see if they were ready to be mass produced and put out into packs for the rest of the world to have. For now, they're one of a kind." I lied with an honest smile. Well, half-lied. These cards ARE one of a kind.

"Oh really? Well I think that's pretty cool. Not a lot of people get to test cards for Industrial Illusions." She said, buying my lie quite easily. I chuckled and rubbed the back of my head sheepishly.

"Thanks, I know. I'm gonna be putting them to the test in my duel and, if I get in, through Duel Academy as well." I said.

"Speaking of one-of-a-kind cards, did you see that last duel with that Lucas kid? I've never heard of a Multiverse Warrior before, or of that Storm Scythe of Dragon either." She explained. I nodded my head and laughed a bit, getting a confused look from her.

"Yeah, I did. Lucas actually happens to be one of my best friends, as well as Doran, who just got called to duel. I gave them some of the cards that I got mailed to me to help me test them out. After all, who else better to trust than your best friends, right?" She gave a small giggle of her own, which was actually kind of cute.

"I guess so. Well, I suggest we both get back if you want to see your friend use those new cards you gave him." I nodded my head.

"Right. But before we do that, do you mind if I ask your name. I'm Sean Sky." I said, holding out my hand again.

"Well, since you gave your name first, I suppose it's only fair. My name's Alexis Rhodes." She gripped my hand again and we shook. Inwardly, I was freaking out.

_'Oh God dammit! I KNEW she looked familiar! It's Alexis! How could I not remember right away?'_

After we unlocked hands, she walked back into the arena, most likely to go stand back with Zane. But she stopped and turned her head back to face me again for a brief moment.

"I can't wait to see your duel. Good luck!" with that, she walked away again. I just stood there, frozen in place as if time had stopped. It took me all of my remaining power just to shake my head and start walking again, albeit slowly, back into the arena. Of course, I was only a couple steps away from my seat, as it was the second row down.

I sat down next to Lucas, who eyed me suspiciously.

"You okay?" He asked me. I nodded my head, regaining my bearings and got back my normal demeanor.

"Yeah, I'm good. So what did I miss?" I asked him.

"Take a look for yourself."

* * *

><p><strong>(Down in Duel Arena C)<strong>

**(Doran LP: 3100)**

**(Proctor LP: 2200)**

Back down on the field, Doran seemed to be doing pretty good for himself. On his field was two face-down cards and two monsters, which were Dark Blade (Level: 4, DARK, Warrior, ATK: 1800, DEF: 1500) in Attack Mode, and D.D. Survivor (Level: 4, DARK, Warrior, ATK: 1800, DEF: 200) also in Attack Mode. His Proctor had absolutely zilch on his side of the field, and it was his turn.

"You've done well so far, young Duelist. However, this is where I make things a little more difficult, I draw! And now I'll lay the card I just drew, which is Card of Sanctity! It allows us to both draw until we have six cards in our hands." Doran and the Proctor both drew until they each held six cards.

"And like I said, I'm going to make things a little more difficult! I play the spell card Dark Hole! This destroys all monsters on the field, so say goodbye to your Survivor and Dark Blade!" A black fortex appeared above the dueling field and sucked up both Dark Blade and D.D. Survivor, shattering them both into pixels.

"Aw man, my monsters." Doran wimpered out.

"And it's only going to get worse from there. Next I summon out my UFO Turtle." A green turtle with a pointed metal shell appeared on the field. (Level: 4, FIRE, Machine, ATK: 1400, DEF: 1200) "And now I'll have my Turtle attack you directly! Go, Shell Spin!" UFO Turtle retracted all of its body parts into the shell, which began spinning in place and launched itself toward Doran. But Doran was quick and flipped up one of his cards.

"Sorry, but no dice! I activate me Trap Card, Negate Attack! This cancels out your attack and ends the Battle Phase." Doran declared. UFO Turtle hit some sort of invisible barrier and bounced back to the Proctor, coming back out of its shell.

"Very well then, I'll play one card face down and end my turn." He stated. Doran nodded his head and went for his next card.

"Alright, my move! Thanks to that Card of Sanctity of yours, I got a fresh hand and some cards to spend. This might seem familiar to anyone in the crowd who's watching this duel in particular. I summon my Multiverse Warrior - D in Attack Mode!" On Doran's side of the field, the card materialized a carbon copy of himself wearing a grey button-up vest underneath an sleeveless black trench coat, black pants with white crossed belts, and white boots with black soles. White fingerless gloves were on his hands as well. (Level: 4, DARK, Warrior, ATK: 1700, DEF: 1900)

"Another one of these Multiverse Warriors. What are they?" The Proctor asked.

"The key to winning this duel. I activate my Warrior's effect, which lets me take one Equip Spell from my Deck and add it to my hand, and I'll choose my Legendary Sword! Now I'll equip my Warrior with the sword for a 300 ATK and DEF boost." Doran played the card and a large broadsword appeared in Multiverse Warrior - D's hands. (ATK: 1700 - 2000, DEF: 1900: 2200)

"And I'll also throw in my Lucky Iron Axe that I drew thanks to your Card of Sanctity." MWD shifted the sword to his left hand and a medium-sized axe appeared in his right hand. (ATK: 2000 - 2500)

"2500 Attack Points?!" The proctor freaked out.

"Yup, and they're all being aimed at your UFO Turtle! Go, Multiverse Warrior! Serve up some turtle stew!" Doran declared. His clone nodded and rushed at UFO Turtle. Then MWL slashed once with the Legendary Sword, UFO Turtle shattered into pixels. Then he swiped the Lucky Iron Axe at the Proctor.

**(Proctor LP: 2200 - 1100)**

"That attack wasn't necessary, but I felt like I wanted to make the duel last a little bit longer." Doran said.

"What are you talking about?" The proctor asked him.

"It's a little number I like to call Temple of the Kings! It's a spell card that lets me play Trap Cards after I have them set on the field. So I'll set this card face down and activate it, a card known as Ring of Destruction!" Doran played the card and flipped it up, having a collar with red bombs jutting out of it appear on MWD.

"You mean you raised your monster's attack points so that you could take me out?" The proctor asked, clearly stunned by how much Doran planned ahead.

"You got that right. That's because dueling is an art! And art... is an EXPLOSION!" With the snap of his fingers, the Ring of Destruction blew up the Multiverse Warrior, thereby ending the duel.

**(Doran LP: 3100 - 600)**

**(Proctor LP: 1100 - 0)**

* * *

><p>My hand was introduced to my face as I let out a sigh.<p>

"Did he really have to pull a Deidara?" I asked to no one in particular.

"Apparently." Lucas sighed as well. I shrugged my shoulders while people sheered for Doran's duel. With that, the proctor welcomed him to the DA and his platform sunk back into the ground.

That was when I saw the familiar blue hair of Syrus Truesdale pass by us and sit down in front of our feet. I leaned down and tapped his shoulder, getting him to jump up in fright.

"AHH! I'm sorry, take my money!" He panicked.

"Dude, relax. I just want to talk." I sweatdropped. Syrus looked at me and Lucas for a moment and let loose a breath.

"Oh, man. I'm sorry. You see, I'm just used to getting picked on... so that was my natural reaction." He muttered, looking depressed.

"Hey, I can understand that. I just wanted to say congrats on your duel." I said with a smile. This got a confused look from Syrus to me.

"Huh, really?" The short blunette asked me. I gave him a nod.

"Yup. I can tell you're a good duelist with a lot of potential. Sure, you'll most likely start off as a Slifer Red for the school year, but I know you'll work your way up through the ranks if you give it your all. Hi, I'm Sean Sky, and this is my buddy Lucas Typhoon." I introduced, pointing to my amigo. He also gave a smirk and waved.

"Wow, thanks. I'm Syrus Truesdale, it's nice to meet you. And I saw your duel Lucas, that was amazing." The small boy praised.

"That? That was nothing. Wait until you see me really let loose!" The electro-maniac said with a grin.

****"Would Student Applicant, Sean Sky, please report to Test Arena G."****

I stood up from my seat and looked down at the two of them.

"Looks like that's my call. Alright, time to raise a little hell!" I smashed my fist into my palm and gave them a thumbs up. "Wish me luck." With that, I made my way to the arena exit to get to the F Platform entrance. But not before I glanced around the area and spotted Alexis out of the corner of my eye.

_'Well, looks like you'll get to see my deck in action after all.'_ I thought to myself.

*Let's do this thing, kid.* Beelzemon appeared next to me. I nodded my head and left the arena and made a mad dash down the hall to get to the Platform.

* * *

><p><strong>(Platform G entrance)<strong>

"Alright, do-or-die time." I said, activating my Duel Transer in Duel Disk mode and inserting my deck.

*You ready for this?* Beelzemon asked me, floating with his arms crossed. I looked to him and gave him a smirk.

"Don't worry about me, just sit back until it's your turn to take the spotlight. That is, if I need you."

*Yeah, I can get what you're saying. You probably won't need me in this duel. I'll be your lucky ace for your future duels.* The platform started to rise up to the arena, signaling that it was test time.

"You got it Beelzemon. Now, let's show these guys what a real duel is all about!" I exclaimed. And right after I said that, I was raised into the testing arena of the Kaiba Dome. And as I expected, I was facing a generic looking Proctor. Seriously, are all of these guys related or have they started to test the cloning process? Anyway, I stood ready as the Proctor activated his own Duel Disk.

"Welcome, young applicant. Let's see if you have what it takes to make it into the prestigious Duel Academy." I showed a feral grin in response and raised my Duel Disk.

"Oh, I've got more than what it takes. If you really want to test me, then put the pedal to the metal! These people want to see a show, then I'm gonna make this Showy!" I declared and drew my first five cards.

"You have a lot of spunk, but it'll take more than spunk to pass this exam." The Proctor stated, drawing his own five cards.

Then we both shouted in unison:

"Let's Duel!"

**(My LP: 4000) (Proctor LP: 4000)**

"The lesson has begun, so I'll start things off." The Proctor drew his sixth card. "I'll play my Sangan in defense mode and call it a turn." A sideways card appeared on the field and on it appeared Kuriboh's triclops cousin.(Lvl: 3 DARK Fiend, ATK: 1000, DEF: 600)

'I'll have to play things smartly. With his Sangan, he can add another monster to his hand. And unless I draw a good card, all I'll get is one attack.' I thought. "It's my turn now teach, and you're about to get schooled!" I drew my sixth card.

**(My hand: Kuriboh, Negate Attack, Double Summon, Multiverse Warrior - S, Leaf Shinobi - Sasuke, Multiverse Wheel - S)**

I grinned as I just drew the perfect hand to get a good start in.

"Alright then. As a tribute to my friends Lucas and Doran, I'll get the ball rolling with my Multiverse Warrior - S on the field!" I summoned up my carbon copy again for everyone to see. (Lvl: 4 FIRE Warrior, ATK: 1700, DEF: 1900)

"If I may ask, just what are these Multiverse Warriors?" The Proctor asked me, eying my copy behind his shades.

"Sorry, that's classified info. Anyway, up next I'll play a spell card. Something that compliments my Warrior, here comes Multiverse Wheel - S!" I placed the card into the Spell/Trap zone and the card materialized onto the field. Coming out of the card revealed to be a game show-type spinning wheel with fourteen sections with different symbols.

"What is that, some sort of roulette wheel?" He asked me.

"That's precisely what it is. As the name implies, I can't activate this card without my Multiverse Warrior on the field. Once per turn, my warrior gets to spin this wheel and depending on what symbol the wheel lands on, a different effect takes place. How about we give it a little spin now for a demonstration." When I finished my sentence, MWS grabbed a peg of the wheel and tugged it down, causing the large wheel to spin in place. The wheel then begun to slow down and the arrow on top slowly passed each peg until coming to a halt.

The symbol that the wheel landed on was...

A Pokeball!

"Alright! Now I get to Special Summon one monster with "Pokémon" in it's name from my hand or deck to the field." I declared as my deck shuffled itself in my Duel Transer and a lone card popped out. 'Seeing as how I only had time to make one, I'm glad that this works out.' "I summon Blaze Pokémon - Blaziken!" I pulled the card from my deck and slammed it onto my Duel Disk.

When I did that, a Blaziken appeared on the field next to my Multiverse Warrior and gave it a small nod. (Lvl: 7 FIRE Beast-Warrior, ATK: 2500, DEF: 2200)

"A Level Seven Monster on your first turn?!" exclaimed the Proctor. There were murmurs and chatter among the candidates, students, and staff. I'll admit, I'm a badass for pulling that off.

"You got that right, but I'm not done there! Next I activate my Double Summon, which allows me to Normal Summon again this turn. With that, I'll summon Leaf Shinobi - Sasuke to the field!" Placing the card on my Duel Disk, Sasuke appeared as he looked before the Chunin Exams. (Lvl: 4 FIRE Warrior, ATK: 1500, DEF: 1200) The Proctor folded his arms and chuckled a bit.

"Very impressive. I assume that you'll be ending the Duel now." He sighed.

"Sorry, can't do that at the moment. You'll get another turn." I replied quickly.

"Oh, and why is that?"

"You see, any monster that's special summoned by my Multiverse Wheel can't attack on that turn. So you'll be safe for now." I explained. "But... that doesn't save you from taking a bit of damage this turn. Especially thanks to Sasuke's effect." Sasuke started going through handsigns for a Jutsu at that moment.

"What is your shinobi doing?" The Proctor wondered.

"I'm glad you asked. You see, for every FIRE attribute monster I control, including Sasuke himself, you get slammed with 300 points of damage when he's summoned to the field."

"What?!"

"Go Sasuke, knock some of his life points out with Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" Sasuke landed on the Tiger seal and jumped up in the air, placing his hand to his mouth and blowing out three small fireballs. Said fireballs landed in front of the Proctor and brought down his life point meter by 900.

**(Proctor LP: 4000 - 3100)**

"Now Sasuke, follow it up by taking out his Sangan! Fireball Jutsu!" I commanded. Sasuke started going through handsigns again and once again landed on the Tiger seal. He took a deep breath and brought his hand to his mouth. He then exhaled and produced a medium fireball the size of an average adult male. The attack engulfed the mutated fuzz ball and shattered it into pixels.

"Thanks to your attack, I can take a monster with 1500 or less Attack Points from my deck and add it to my hand. I choose my Millenium Shield!" He said, producing the card from his deck and moving it to his hand.

"That's all fine and dandy, but that won't stop my Multiverse Warrior from taking a chunk out of your life points! GO, Nova Kick!" My carbon copy jumped into the air with flames surrounding his right foot. He then performed a flying jump kick and slammed his fire-encased foot into the Proctor's chest, making him wince before bouncing back to my side of the field and landing in a crouch.

**(Proctor LP: 3100 - 1400)**

"And now with a sizeable chunk out of your life points, I place one card face down and end my turn." I declared.

"That was a good move. I don't know whether you're talented or just plain lucky." The proctor got out. I shrugged my shoulders with an impassive face.

"Eh, it's a bit of both I guess."

"Well, I plan on making your luck run out. I'll place a monster face down and set one card face down. I end my turn and pass it over to you, Applicant."

I glared at the proctor and his set-up. He clearly had something up his sleeve, but I'll play along.

"Alright then, that makes it my move. I draw!"

"Before you continue with your turn-" The proctor interuppted.

_'There it is.'_ I thought.

"I activate my face down card, Threatening Roar. This means that you can't attack this turn and my monster is safe."

"But that doesn't stop the effect of my Multiverse Wheel from playing out. In fact, I think I'll give it a spin right now!" So MWS went and spun the giant game show wheel again. Round and round it went, until slowing down a bit after hitting each peg.

It finally slowed down enough and landed on...

"The Dragonball!" I excalimed happily. That's right, one of the panels on the Multiverse Wheel was the Four-Star Dragonball.

"This means that I get to draw one extra card this turn. But my deck has to get shuffled afterwards." So I pulled my new card from my deck, making three in my hand now and my deck got shuffled by the mechanism in my Duel Transer.

**(My hand: Beelzemon, DNA Transplant)**

_'It's not much to work with, but it'll have to do I guess.'_

_*What do you mean 'Not Much'? Kid, I'm your key to winning this thing if he pulls out a crazy strong monster!* _ Beelzemon appeared next to me in his spectral Duel Spirit form, shouting in my ear.

"Since I can't do much else, I'll play a card face down and end my turn."

_*Hey, are you listening to me?!*_

So I placed another card in my Spell/Trap card zone and passed the reigns to the Proctor. He nodded his head without another word and drew his next card.

"You have impressed me on your opening turn, and I have no doubts that you will surpass my expectations and pass this exam. However, I have no intentions of making it easy for you. Therefore, I sacrifice my face down monster and summon my Millennium Shield in defence mode!" The face down monster on the proctor's side of the field vanished and was replaced with another sideways card, this time face up and holding a giant red shield with the Millennium Eye on it trimmed with gold on the edge of the shield. (Lv: 5, EARTH, Warrior, ATK: 0, DEF: 3000)

_'Okay, this just screams plot_ _device.' _I thought to myself. I don't have any monsters on the field that can get past the Millennium Shield except for Beelzemon and I have the means to summon him. At least he doesn't have any face down cards left.

"With that, I end my turn. Now, impress me and your onlookers." The proctor finished.

I nodded and drew another card from my deck.

"Alright, but before we get to the good part, time for the last spin of the wheel! Go, Multiverse Wheel!" I yelled dramatically. MWS nodded his head and jerked the wheel hard, making it spin like crazy. After a good two minutes, the wheel slowed and stopped on...

"The Gokai logo? Huh, looks like it really is the last spin of the wheel. Alright, for this effect, I have to sacrifice my Multiverse Warrior - S to Special Summon Gokai Black. Although, irronically, that's the card that I just drew." I said, revealing the card in my hand to depict my Gokaiger outfit.

A Mobirates and a Gokai Black ranger key appeared in MWS's hands. He flipped the cellphone open and flipped the key into position. Then he struck the signature pre-henshin transformation stance of the Kaizoku Sentai and called out in my voice:

**"Gokai Change!"**

**Gooooookaiger!**

He slid the ranger key into place and caused the transformation to take place, turning him into Gokai Black. (Lv: 5, EARTH, Warrior, ATK: 2300, DEF: 2000)

* * *

><p>"Woah, his monster just transformed into some kind of super hero!" Syrus exclaimed.<p>

* * *

><p>"That's actually kind of cool. The black pirate look really works." Alexis said.<p>

* * *

><p>"Pfft, what is this? Some kind of anime?" A certain pompous spiky-haird Obelisk Blue growled out.<strong> (Cyber cookie to anyone who guesses correctly)<strong>

* * *

><p>"As impressive as that is, it's not quite what I was looking for. Still, none of your monsters are strong enough to take down my Shield." The proctor stated. I smirked and chuckled at his words.<p>

"Oh, not yet they aren't. But we're only nearing the climax of this duel. I activate my face down card, DNA Transplant! When this card is activated, I get to declare an attribute, whether it be Water, Fire, Dark, Wind, Earth, or Light. And depending on what I choose, every monster on the field becomes that attribute! So I choose... DARK!" The DARK symbol projected from the card and shone with a dark purple light.

All of the monsters on the field changed color. Blaziken turned black, purple, and gray. Sasuke's outfit changed to his Chunnin Exam outfit. Gokai Black's visor turned red, that was the only noticeable change. And finally, the Millennium Shield changed to purple and silver in color.

The proctor raised an eyebrow at my move, clearly confusing him.

"Okay, but what was the point in changing the monster's attributes to DARK?"

"It was because I needed three DARK monsters on my field to pull this off. Now, I sacrifice all three of my monsters!"

"All three?" The proctor asked, slightly shocked. "But only Level 12 monsters require that kind of sacrifice!"

"Well, it's the only option I have left. Now, I sacrifice my monsters to Special Summon: Beelzemon!" I took the three cards from my Duel Disk and slid them into my Graveyard. My three monsters then glowed and took the forms of wire-frame 3D figures, before breaking down into streams of data that shot up overhead for everyone in the arena to see.

The data streams combined together and took the form of a giant egg made up of data streams. That was my cue as I placed the card onto my Duel Disk. This resulted in the data-egg turning black and shattering into a million pieces.

Floating where the egg was was a figure curled up in the fetal position. Said figure uncurled himself and floated back down to the ground. Everyone looked to see a tall male, around 6'7" clad in black leather pants and jacket. He had boots with blades sticking out of the toes to look like claws, he also had metal claws sticking out of his gloves, which were connected to black leather braces. He had a red bandana tied around his left bicep, and had two large guns strapped to his thighs. His skin was pale gray, a dark purple mask covered his scalp all the way down to his nose, forming a cowl. Spiky blonde hair stuck out from the back of his head and he had three green eyes, two normal, and one on his forehead, an extra eyehole in the mask for him. But the weirdest part was that he had a black scaly tail sticking out of his pants.

This was Beelzemon. (Lv: 12, DARK, Fiend, ATK: 5000, DEF: 4600)

* * *

><p>"And I'll leave it there with the over-powered cliff hanger."<p>

"First of all, I'd like to wish everyone a Merry Christmas. This is my gift to you, the readers. My absence on good-ol was because not only was my computer taken in for repairs, but I've had a mild case of writer's block. But thankfully for me, I got a laptop from my uncle on Christmas Eve, along with a Double Driver and all six original Gaia Memories from my cousin!"

"The laptop isn't too bad. It's an older Dell that runs on Windows XP, but it gets done what I need it to. So I'll try to get more updates done for everyone."

Sean: "So from everyone here at Multiverse Studios..."

Lucas: "We'd like to wish all of you..."

Doran: "A very Merry Christmas!"

Elias: "And Happy Holidays for those of you who celebrate others."

"We'll be seeing all of you next year for an outstanding 2014! I know my New Years resolution will be to update more often."

Everyone: "We'll be seeing you all later, ja ne!"


	5. Notice

Hey guys, Drago3511 here. Yes, I know I've been gone for a while. And yes, I know I have a lot of updates to make up. Hell, I still have some fanfics to write, let alone finish. But this is a notice going into all of my fics, so it doesn't matter which one you read.

But let's get down to the reason why I'm writing this: boredom.

I'll be honest, one of the reasons why I haven't been able to write anything is because I lack inspiration and motivation. I realize that a good number of my fanfics are just following the main plot of whatever series they're from with my OC's added into the mix, causing major and minor changes alike. I just haven't had the drive to make new scenes or to go along with what I've got.

No, this does not mean that I'm going to be dropping the Multiverse Chronicles. Quite the opposite actually, I'm going to continue with my work.

What this is really about is an entirely NEW set of fanfics that I like to call: The Alternate Chronicles.

As has been stated in previous chapters of the Multiverse Chronicles, the Multiverse is infinite and contains many universes. This also includes PARALLEL UNIVERSES! Universes where people and places can be exactly the same, but events following that universe's timeline could be drastically different!

The Alternate Chronicles will be strictly following Sean Sky, or should I say Sean Skys? (As in plural)

That's right, I'm pulling the many alternate lifestyles schtick.

These fanfics have actually been inspired by a fellow author here on , Fenikkusumaru and his multiple fanfics revolving around his OC Kurogasa.

So here's the ideas that I have for the Alternate Chronicles:

Go-Busters - When Sean was a young child, around the age of 5 or 6, he came along with his parents on a business trip to Japan. There, he and his parents visited a research center that were studying the Buddyroids and Enetron, along with the Messiah program. However, Messiah went rogue and the research center had no choice but to transport the entire facility into subspace. Left behind with the Vaccine Program, and his own Buddyroid, Same Senshu the Shark Buddyroid, Sean trains to become Black Buster in preparations to destroy the Vaglass army.

DmC Devil May Cry - Born of Angel and Human blood, Sean Sky is a hybrid working for The Order to take down the demon king, Mundus. Like Dante and Virgil, Sean's mother was killed by Mundus for being an Angel. Although she didn't conspire a child with a demon, Mundus still killed her to make an example of the Angel race along with Eva. Now, many years later, Sean takes up arms with the Sparda brothers to dethrone the king and put an end to the demon tyrant's rein of terror.

Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes - This is a reboot of a previous fanfic that I was working on but took down a couple years ago. Hated by his own parents and society for being a Mutant, Sean Sky was forced to hide in the shadows. It was impossible for him to blend in with everyone else because his Mutation not only came in the form of powers, but in physical changes as well. Wielding pyro-kinesis, enhanced senses and reflexes, and they physical changes of a white wolf in his hands, feet, and tail, he joins the Avengers and fights evil as Okami.

Parallel 5D's - Like Akiza, Sean Sky was born with psychic powers. He was feared by those around him and scared of his own power. However, he was recruited by Sayer to join the Arcadia group and to improve the use of his abilities. However, Sean learned the true meanings behind the Arcadia group and fled. Now fighting side-by-side with Yusei and the Signers, Sean duels to protect his new friends and the world.

Familiar of Zero - Sean Sky was just your average guy, that is until some freaky green portal sucked him into a world of magic to serve a spoiled pink-haired girl. Summoned by Louise to be her Familiar, Sean leads a life of misadventures in the land of Tristain, fighting nobles, wielding a talking sword, and avoiding Kerche among other things. Life just never seems to cut him a break as everything leads to an adventure with his new friends.

Kamen Rider Gaim - In Zawame City, Sean Sky was the leader of a Beat Rider dance team, known as Team Holy Flare. While they were great dancers, they lacked in the Inves Game. One day, Sean comes across Lockdealer Sid who has a deal for him, a new Lockseed and his own Sengoku Driver. Now donning the Red Apple Arms, Sean henshins into Armored Rider Apollo to defend his team, his stage, and to get to the bottom of the dealings of the Yggdrasil Corporation.

Parallel Bleach - Sean didn't know how long he had been an Arrancar, nor did he really care. Nothing mattered to him more than survivng, that is, until Aizen took over Hueco Mundo and formed the Espada. Ranked 7 in the Espada, Sean defends himself and his Fraccion against any threat. With his Zanpakuto, Llamarada Oscura in hand, he cuts down all who threaten his very existence.

Ben 10 - What if instead of Ben finding the Omnitrix, it was Sean? Sean Sky tagged along on the Tennyson road trip, but ended up snagging the alien device before Ben could even get close to it. After the events that transpired that summer 6 years ago, Sean Sky is working for the Plumbers to ensure intergalactic safety alongside his best friend, Ben Tennyson, and new partner, Rook Blanco. With Omnitrix on his wrist, evil everywhere in the universe should beware.

Street Fighter - Sean Sky was always fascinated with martial arts since the day he could remember. Marking the day of his 18th birthday, Sean had mastered 8 different styles of martial arts, with his primary style being ninjitsu. Now training in the ninja arts, Sean travels the world, looking for strong opponents to challenge himself and to test his fighting prowess. His dream is to take on the best fighter in the world.

Total Drama - After being a fan of the series for the past 3 seasons, Sean Sky auditions for the hit reality tv show: Total Drama. However, knowing of the dangers and disasters following in wake of the host, Chris McLean, Sean studied various methods of survival and self defense. Now a member of the cast of Total Drama Revenger of the Island, Sean is in it to win the prize of one million dollars. He will make friends and enemies alike, but who is really safe to trust in this game of deceit?

And those are my ideas for the Alternate Chronicles of the various Seans. Tell me what you think in the reviews if you like a certain one or not. In the end, I will be performing a Spider-Man and bringing them all together to fight a common enemy. But will it be for Multiverse, Alternate, or a new story all together? I'll leave that to you guys to figure out.


	6. Update Notice

"Hey everybody, Drago3511 here. This is just an update notice for all of my stories, so listen up. Because this actually CONCERNS updates and new stories."

"Now, you all know that I SUCK at keeping deadlines and chapter updates and such. The following reasons are because yes, I do have a ton of stories to manage... with still more to come. But I also have a life. I'm going to be graduating high school soon (hopefully), and I need to look for a job before my parents kick me out of the house. So between that, getting ready for college, my social life, and writer's block from time to time, i have a lot on my plate."

"Okay, so the main point of this is obviously updates. Specifically, the order of said updates. This order may not appeal to you all, but this is what I have decided on. I apologize to anyone for inconveniences concerning any of my stories that happen to be their favorites."

**1. First chapter of all other Heisei Kamen Rider stories (Yes, Kamen Rider Wolf and Mach Speed Dattebayo! are part of their own series)**

**2. Starting any un-published Multiverse Chronicles. (I want to get at least the first chapters of every story down because I have a timeline set up. And with that, here comes the list of existing story updates.)**

**3. The New Uchiha**

**4. Aqua in Real Life**

**5. The Chosen Three**

**6. The Devil May Cry**

**7. Enter, Gokai Black!**

**8. Powerful Warriors and A Guild of Legends**

**9. Soul Liberation**

**10. Helping the l'Cie**

**11. XANA's Return (I apologize to fans who loved this story)**

**12. Wizard's Assitant**

**13. Powerful Bonds, Powerful Darkness**

**14. Fenrir's Soul (I apologize here too)**

**15. U. Marvel Vs. Capcom 3**

**16. We're going to Duel Academy**

**17. The Second Boy From Earth**

**18. Element Pilots, Abductors, and Warriors**

**19. Waging War**

**20. Return to the Hidden Leaf**

**21. Backup Tamers**

**22. Flame and Thunder Replaced**

**23. Three New Brawlers**

**24. All Alternate Chronicles (New stories AND new chapters)**

"Again, I apologize for any inconveniences in updates for fan favorites. But this is the order that I have decided on. ESPECIALLY since I have all but ignored my Multiverse Chronicles."

"I hope you all understand my decision. Well, until next time. Ja ne!"


End file.
